RF Sessions 20
Tape ; Name *RF Sessions 20 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1993 * One in a series of session mixtapes from Rob F. The sessions are not necessarily recorded in one take, as any missed tracks were added second (or third) time round, so it is not possible to date every mixtape, but where there are sufficient clues this has been done. * Recorded on a Sony HF 90 Sessions *Sebadoh #2, recorded 4th April 1993, broadcast 08 May 1993, repeated 24 September 1993. Sixteen available on Beauty Of The Ride CD maxi-single, 1996 (Domino ‎RUG 47CD), ''Harmacy ''2xCD, 1996 (City Slang ‎– 7243 8420352 8) *Ivor Cutler #19, recorded 25th November 1992, first broadcast 08 January 1993, repeated 30 April 1993. No known commercial release. *Bikini Kill only session, recorded 28th March 1993, first broadcast 30 April 1993, repeated 01 October 1993. No known commercial release. *Huggy Bear #2, recorded 16th May 1993, first broadcast 18 June 1993, repeated 05 November 1993. No known commercial release. *Edsel Auctioneer #2, recordedc 11th April 1993, first broadcast 14 May 1993, repeated 30 October 1993.No known commercial release. *PJ Harvey #3, recorded 2nd March 1993, first broadcast 12 March 1993, repeated 22 May 1993. Naked Cousin and Wang Dang Doodle available on The Peel Sessions 1991-2004 (CD, Island, 2006). *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet only session, recorded 23rd May 1993, first broadcast 26 June 1993, repeated 06 November 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Side 1 *Sebadoh: Fast Times At Riot Grrl High (session) 08 May 1993 *Sebadoh: Hassle (session) 08 May 1993 *Sebadoh: Sixteen (session) 08 May 1993 *Sebadoh: Pro Brush (session) 08 May 1993 *Ivor Cutler: 25,000 Miles (session) 30 April 1993 *Ivor Cutler: Your Side (session) 30 April 1993 *Bikini Kill: Not Right Now (session) 30 April 1993 *Leo Kottke: Jack Fig probably 30 April 1993 *Ivor Cutler: Doing The Bathroom Ep.2 (session) 30 April 1993'' '' *Fairport Convention: A Sailor's Life (Compilation 3xCD – Watching The Dark – The History Of Richard Thompson)' (Hannibal) 30 April 1993 *Huggy Bear: Limit To Surf (session) 18 June 1993 *Huggy Bear: You Don't (session) 18 June 1993 *Huggy Bear: Untitled (session) 18 June 1993 *Huggy Bear: Stepping On Bugs (session) 18 June 1993 *Ukrainians: Vona Moya (Ça Plane Pour Moi) 19 June 1993 *Edsel Auctioneer: State Of Grace (session) 14 May 1993 *Edsel Auctioneer: Filled (session) 14 May 1993 Side 2 *Edsel Auctioneer: Simple (session) 14 May 1993 *Edsel Auctioneer: State Of Grace (session) 14 May 1993 *Edsel Auctioneer: Filled (session) 14 May 1993 *Edsel Auctioneer: Summer Hit (session) 14 May 1993 *PJ Harvey: Naked Cousin (session) 22 May 1993 *PJ Harvey: Wang Dang Doodle (session) 22 May 1993 *PJ Harvey: Claudine The Inflatable One (session) 22 May 1993 *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Telepathetic (session) 26 June 1993 *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: They Used To Pay Him To Watch Trains (session) 26 June 1993 *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: The Jehrny (session) 26 June 1993 *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: 16 Encores (session) 26 June 1993 File ;Name *RF Sessions 20.mp3 ;Length *1:21:47 ;Other * Recorded by Peel Mailing List member RobF and digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to ... RobF ;Available * Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online